Candide Assassinat
by MelloDay
Summary: Cet O.S est très inspiré. J'avais longtemps eu envie de faire sortir la folie d'un assassin. Il faut savoir que quelques personnes ont déjà lu cet O.S à son état initial, c'est une totale réécriture, avec juste l'idée initiale.


« Meurtre. Meurtre. Meurtre. Meurtre. Tic, tac. Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps. Cours, cours. Je te retrouverais. » Mars 2004. La tête dans les genoux. Le bassin qui tangue. Un sourire affreux, qui enlace l'aliénation. Les yeux qui pétillent dans la pénombre, les mains qui s'agitent puis se crispent. Des spasmes dans tout le corps et dans cette perfide folie, un rire chimérique qui longe ses joues, qui arpente les barreaux et qui étrangle les cellules.

7 suicides.

Il y a du blanc, le blanc de la lumière. Sasori lève le regard vers le soleil, et voit la vérité. Il sait. Il y trouve du mauve, du bleu, toutes sortes de couleurs, mais celle qui l'atteint le plus, comme ça l'a toujours été, le rouge. Il rabaisse la tête à cause du picotement de brûlure du à cette étoile. Il se tourne et par-dessus son épaule, il observe le rouge. Dans ce long parc, les oiseaux chantent la tranquillité, leur retour, l'odeur se pli pour s'introduire en lui. Les odeurs du lilas humides, celles du naissant muguet, de la nuée fraîche du matin, de la nouvelle herbe qui pleine d'audace danse avec le vent, jalousée part le reste du jardin. L'odeur du printemps. Le spectacle loufoque de la flore, bien qu'impétueux et gracieux n'aurait pu le toucher. Puisqu'il la voit, il la sent. Il la sent à l'intérieur de lui, dans son corps, dans sa poitrine. Il la sent dans son sang. Parmi tout, il n'y a qu'elle. Les arbres s'effondrent, les fleurs éclatent, tout se fane puis le soleil redevient blanc. Tout n'est rien, rien que le vide, puisque qu'elle aspire tout le reste. Elle avale égoïstement toutes les couleurs, pour s'approprier cette silhouette, ce corps entier, ce métabolisme sanglant.  
Il respire mécaniquement afin que ses inspirations deviennent plus fluides, sa lucidité succède à son calme. Elle est allongée, les cheveux éparpillés, mêlés à l'herbe, regardant le ciel de ses yeux inexpressivement bleus. Elle touche le calme, la facilité, la honte. Perdue dans cette vague azur, il lui montrera la souffrance.  
Légèrement, il s'avança vers elle sans un mot, doucement et fermement, il la dirigea de ses doigts de velours tout en cambrant son visage à contempler plus loin, plus profondément. Au-delà des autres. Examiner l'astre de torture.  
Il murmura à son oreille, paisiblement : « Maintenant, tu sais. »  
Il tourna les talons après s'être redressé. Il la verrait de nouveau. Le rouge le désire, ainsi qu'il désire le rouge.

L'onctueuse flamme de la cheminée les éclairait. Il se trouvait allongé sur un de ces vieux canapés en cuir ébène, abîmés là où sûrement beaucoup de personnes s'étaient assis avant lui, traçant de longues fissures crayeuses qui en montraient l'usure. Il avait les yeux clos, et de fins cheveux blonds taquinaient son nez, qui de temps à autre se crispait.  
« Tu sais Sasori, c'est comme si j'ignorais tout. Je ferme les yeux, et j'ai l'impression d'être en moi. Je ne comprends pas, ma tête me fait souffrir, et je ne dors jamais. Je ne sais pas, je vis dans l'irréel. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer... J'ai peur, constamment, je me sens faible. Je me sens tellement mal à l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas une souffrance physique, ça n'a rien à voir. Je me sens vide, abandonnée, jetée. J'ai peur, mes cauchemars me dévorent. Je les crains lorsque je m'endors, et le noir m'angoisse lorsque je suis éveillée. Je ne différencie plus le sommeil du réveil. Je ne me souviens pas. Je ne me souviens de rien. Aide-moi, c'est tellement sombre ici, tellement loin. Dis-moi que j'existe, et que ce sont que des fantasmes. Chasse-les, ils sont là, et ils veulent me faire mal. Ils vont me tuer, tu crois ? Je ne sais plus où je suis, et je ne vois plus rien. Rien hormis cette horrible obscurité absurde. Ma léthargie n'a plus aucun sens, et je me sens sombrer. Je sais qu'ils me regardent lorsque tout tournent dans ma tête, que mes yeux se perdent et que je m'abandonne. Tout me passe à travers. Rien ne me percute. Et je ne percute rien. Tout est vide et je me perds dans le temps que je ne peux attraper. Il court et ne s'arrête jamais. Il me caresse la joue et me nargue. Il longe mon corps sournoisement, griffe mon ventre, s'accroche à ma peau. Frappe-moi. Réveille-moi. »  
Il se redressa pour admirer le trouble dans ses yeux. Il la comprenait, puisque après tout, il était son propre cauchemar. Il ouvra la bouche pour répondre à ce long discours, d'une voix agressée par la nicotine : « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne te laisserais pas te perdre, je te montrerais où tu dois aller. »

_« Dis-moi qu'est-ce que je suis ?_  
_- Ce que tu fuis. »_

La répulsion de la scène venait d'un banal instinct. Il avait recommencé. Il y avait cette prairie interminable, où plus une seule fleur ne se montrait depuis bien longtemps. L'herbe était d'un vert irréel bien que les arbres s'avéraient s'être éteints, tout sentait la mort. Un délicat voile blanc recouvrait ce long paysage, comme pour révéler une pureté inexistante. Les flocons semblaient fondre dés qu'ils caressaient la vie, la chaleur. Mais elle, ils la portaient. Elle était là. Sa chevelure fauve coulait le long de son corps nacré, sa peau candide. Son visage était orienté et éclairé par la cruelle lumière du soleil. Une nuée onctueuse de neige la recouvrait, le coin de ses yeux et de sa bouche prenait la couleur d'un doux violet, ses lèvres séchaient. Tout dévoilait son extinction, malgré cela, elle brillait. Elle était la plus vivante défunte, rayonnait des ombres. Et le long de ses poignets, du sang perlait. La neige se trouvait inondée de ce liquide meurtri, tout ce féerique panorama se noyait, la toile assassinée. Toutes les couleurs candides de ce spectacle se faisaient dévorer. Le blanc de sa peau, le blanc de tout, et le rouge de son sang. L'atmosphère de cette comédie morbide vous gelait. Il avait recommencé.  
Quand il en parlait, ses yeux brillaient.

« - Vous êtes inculpé Monsieur, inculpé pour meurtre, vous en êtes conscient ? Demanda son avocat.  
- Mitarashi ? Vous savez très bien que je l'ai tué. Pourquoi me posez-vous une question aussi stupide ?  
- Comment voulez-vous que je défende ça ?  
- Vous êtes avocate, non ? C'est votre boulot.  
- Mon bouleau sert à défendre votre innocence, à réduire votre peine. Vu que vous êtes coupable, il faut au moins que vous me disiez ce qui vous a poussé à commettre votre geste !  
- Les humains s'étreigne à toujours chercher des explications, il n'y en a pas. J'adore toutes les formes de meurtres, c'est tout. »

Derrière le box des accusés, on trouvait plusieurs sortes de meurtriers, ceux qui commettent des homicides involontaires, et d'autres qui le regrettent déjà, mais qui la trahison, la jalousie, l'amour, l'orgueil leur avaient déjà fait perdre le contrôle. Lui n'avait besoin d'aucune de ces raisons. Il tuait parce qu'il le voulait, peut être un peu de folie, mais surtout, de la passion. Une sorte de corpulente passion qui bouillonnait dans son corps, ne laissant aucun muscle, ni

vaisseaux inertes.  
Le magistrat avait les pommettes rouges à force d'hurler. Elle prit un mouchoir tiré de sa chemise pour essuyer les quelques gouttes de sueur qui suintait de son front. Elle poussa un soupir et en feuilletant le dossier du suspect qui se trouvait sur le marbre poussiéreux de son

bureau, elle laissa la parole à l'avocat du parti civil.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sasori ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Il éclata de rire sans aucune retenue. Pourquoi lui posait-on sans cesse cette question ? Comme si la chose était explicable. A cet instant le calme de la salle fléchissait sous le poids du sourire luisant et obscène qui s'étendait, s'étendait jusqu'à tout asphyxier. L'aura lourde déjà présente terrifiait désormais la tristesse et la haine assiégées sur les bancs grinçants de la cours.

« C'était inéluctable. Mais, je vais essayer. Je vais essayer de vous décrire cette sensation. Vous savez je la trouvais merveilleuse, elle avait un de ces visages pâles, un visage vide et rayonnant, où le monde pouvait s'écraser sans que ses paupières n'eussent bougé. Elle avait cette beauté inquiétante, quelque chose qui vous tord lorsque vous croisez son regard. Elle avait un regard écarlate, un regard d'une innocence mortelle. Je crois que vous ne l'avez jamais compris. Quoiqu'il en soit, sachez que je n'ai pas fait ça pour elle. C'est pour moi que je tue. J'aime tuer, mais je n'ai rien d'une monstre, je suis juste un artiste, vous savez. Imaginez une lame lui arrachant la peau, la chaire, les veines. Et son sang. Son sang.  
A ce mot il s'arrêta, il respira. Ses mains tremblaient, tandis que le muscle de sa joue s'étirait pour former une esquisse de sourire, puis reprit : C'était mieux que tout ! Mon art n'a fait qu'accentuer son ivresse, un objet quelconque dans les mains de son maître n'en revient que plus sublime. Ici, nous ne parlons que de spectacle, d'une mise en scène prenante, d'un corps exalté et de lèvres bleutées. Mon art jouit, frappe, cogne. C'est très simple. Quand on veut quelque chose, on l'obtient. Or je la veux, je l'obtiens. Non ? La volonté n'est que l'illusion du désir. Et puis dans le fond, vous êtes hypocrites, je suis sur que vous avez adoré.

- Vous êtes misérables.  
- Et vous, vous ne comprenez rien. »

Une personne vomit, une autre sorti, tandis que quelques autres pleuraient. Ces humains étaient pitoyables. Comment décrire ce qu'il éprouvait ? Comment pourraient-ils comprendre ? Après tout l'erreur était humaine, chaque humain n'avait pas l'intelligence requise pour répondre à cette question. Le monde était très con. L'ironiste de cette hypocrisie.

Connasses d'utopistes. Stupides femmes. Absurdes humaines. Faibles êtres.  
Lorsque le public redevint silencieux, l'avocat reprit, imperturbable : « Et il n'y a rien qui vous empêche de dormir la nuit, Mr Akai ?  
- Si, le café. »

Avril 2004. Le printemps arrivait et dans la cellule glauque et puante qu'était celle de Sasori, la lumière n'osait presque pas se glisser. Rien ne l'affectait plus. Tout était fini. Ses crises se dissipaient. Il pensait à elle. Il avait rencontré la beauté, l'avait sublimée, et plus jamais il ne pourrait aller plus loin. Il s'était trahi puisqu'il l'avait aidé. Elle était morte avant qu'il la tue. Une riche héritière que plus rien n'heurtait. Elle l'aimait, et malgré ça, jamais il ne l'avait manipulée. Elle se perdait en elle-même, plus loin que personne n'aurait pu l'éconduire. Ils étaient semblables, ils haïssaient le monde. Les œuvres qu'il avait peintes avant n'étaient rien, puisqu'elle resterait celle qu'il avait exercée avec le plus de grâce.

Tendre Ino.  
C'était un artiste, celui qui marqua son époque avec ce qu'il appela « Ino, infâme beauté. ».

Les pieds ne touchant plus le sol, dans un dernier hochet, Sasori parti quand la radio chantait :

« See my lonely life unfold  
I see it everyday  
See my lonely mind explode  
When I've gone insane »

Mello.


End file.
